Raise the Banner High!
by Tex18
Summary: Death. Darkness. That's all many see when they die. For The Wolf though, his death only led to a new life. Enter Jason Volk, a young man with a odd Semblance. For years after he turned three, he started to get nightmares of some 'war torn world' and of a 'red and yellow star'. The truth though, is that he is a soldier, reborn to fight again. (Summary sucks, R&R)


**AN: The OC is basically the RWBY character. As for how it connects with Reznov, that will be explained in later chapters... or at least I will try to.**

* * *

He was called many things.

The Wolf.

Hero of Berlin.

The Russian.

Tricky Vik.

Throughout his life, he served the army of the USSR, The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, as a Sergeant and then as a Captain and finally as a Prisoner in the land of Vorkuta. He fought against many foes, mainly the Nazi's of World War II and supposedly against the Viet-Congs alongside the POW turned hero, Alex Mason. The truth was, the real one died in Vorkuta after helping Mason escape.

His name, forever known in history of his world, was Viktor Reznov, captain of the USSR's 3rd Shock Army. He who, alongside his comrades of the Soviet Union, won and claimed Berlin from the German dogs. During his imprisonment in Vorkuta, he helped a American soldier named Alex Mason escape imprisonment from the place, at the cost of his life. However... he did something to earn the title of 'Tricky Vik'. He brainwashed the soldier to kill three people: Nazi scientist Friedrich Steiner, Russian soldier Lev Kravchenko, and another soldier Nikita Dragovich. His revenge came from Mason's hand.

At his death by the hand of German soldiers, he died with a smile on his face that someone would finish what was started, to do something he could not. As the world around him turned dark and he felt himself go into the afterlife, something felt off.

* * *

He gasped and awoke in a cold sweat. That dream came again. The one of the old man with the yellow and red star. As he sat in bed, he rubs his forehead and looks down at his clock. He sighs _"Three in the morning. Just like every other time"_ he thought as he got out of bed, heading to the restroom. In the mirror, he could see himself. Brunette hair combed to the side, green eyes, Caucasian skin, and all in a body that was a good five foot, eleven inches with a heavy set build. He splashed water on his face as he pants "Third time in a month Jason. You had this under control man. Your slipping" he muttered to himself as he breathed... breathe in... breathe out.

He did this for a few minutes before he sighed, calm now. His name was Jason Volk, or as many in the northern parts of Mantle call him 'The Ice Wolf', for his semblance and where he comes from. He shakes his head before the thought came to him. He didn't want to remember his town, not today. As he got out of the bathroom and walked to the front door, he knelt down and looked through the mail that laid on the floor. Many of these letters were. of course, spam or junk mail so he just trashed or tossed them into the fire. A few letters though he was happy and surprised to see.

One letter was from his mother, bless her soul, as it spoke of how much she misses her young man and of course how he must be fairing on his own. Same as last letter, she wishes that they didn't have to keep up the appearance that she and his father hate him because of his semblance "You and I both mama" he mutters as he laid it down. The next letter was that his weapons, Frostfang and Zamorozhennyye, were repaired, rearmed, and ready for pick up. He could always count on Mister Sprocket for repairs.

The last one... was odd to say the least. Looking at the name, it was from a 'Professor Ozpin' and the subject of it was 'Beacon Academy'. Jason just rolls his eyes as he laid it on the table "Scams. Getting more elaborate every year" he said as he leaned back, looking around. His 'home' was a shabby apartment in the downtown portion of the Residential District. Honestly it had the basics and that's all he wanted. Kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and all for a good fifty Lien a month.

Jason got up and went into his room, getting dressed in his favorite attire. A jacket colored red, grey, and white in a camouflage like pattern with a pitch, black fur line on the jacket. Underneath was a simple white shirt with the words 'Dust 4 Life!' on it in a graffiti like style. Below that are a pair of simple black jeans with a black belt and combat boots. He 'fixes' his hair a bit, making it look like he at least tried to brush the shaggy mess. He went for the door as a knock was heard right behind it. Just like many of the doors in this rundown complex, it didn't have a eyehole as he opened it a bit and stopped.

Outside was a pair of people, a man with grey hair, a cane, and in a outfit of black and green, and a woman with blonde hair, green eyes, dressed like a mix of a librarian and some kind of wichen from the days of old... and armed with a riding crop. Jason opens the door more as he raises a eyebrow "May I help you?"

"Yes. May we come in?"

"I'm actually about to leave" he replied before walking out and closing the door. He pushed past the two as he hit the elevator button and waited. He could hear heels and shoes follow as he sighs "What is it that you want?" he asked not even turning around. The door opened as the three stepped inside before he hit the ground floor button.

The man spoke as he sipped on a mug he pulled out of his coat, full of coffee by the smell of it "I will cut to the point mister Volk" he said catching Jason by surprise as he continued "I have come here to offer a alternative to this... situation you find yourself in. I of course mean of how your semblance has two powers and how one of them-"

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Jason asked with gritted teeth.

The man simply nodded "The offer is simple. Come to my academy and you can show everyone that your semblance can help them. I will not lie, many may want to kill you once they find out. However I know two teams who will be understanding and won't judge. As long as you prove yourself. What is your answer?" he asked.

Jason simply sighed as the doors open "I... will need to think of this. I'll send a reply" he said as he walked out the door and out of the complex.

In the elevator, the woman just gave a impassive look as the man smirks "Give him time Glynda. If the report spoke true of him, then he may fit in well at Beacon" he said with a smile.

* * *

Good ol' Mister Sprocket. He was the man who could fix up any weapon that was brought to him, be it makeshift from a ghetto or high tech like from Atlas. The old man was a simple, hunchbacked, eighty year old man and old friend of the family from when Jason was just a runt. As the teen picked up his beauties, he sighs "Welcome back, my old friends" he said with a grin that many would call 'a wolfish grin'. In his left hand was his first weapon, Frostfang, a crimson red and snow white colored weapon and shaped like the old world's machetes. Its hilt was charcoal grey and with a ten inch long blade. The weapon was the first weapon he ever held, even at the age of five and fighting young Ursa that dared to try and eat him, earning him a few scars on his back.

The thing of his machete was, it could turn into a assault rifle with the blade as a bayonet, loaded with bullets full of Ice dust. In his other hand was his backup and secondary, Zamorozhennyye, also a machete, but of ice blue and snow white blade and charcoal grey hilt. The difference of this one was that instead of a assault rifle, the weapon turned into a submachinegun with drum magazine and fire Dust bullets, so the hilt had a rather bulky handguard to it. As he holstered the two weapons, he laughs "Now I feel ready to fight a pack of Ursa!"

"Try not to. It wasn't cheap to repair them... but anything goes for family huh?"

"Yes. Even if it is someone whose not a family member" Jason said with a chuckle as he looked at Sprocket. Despite being a old man, he was like the grandfather he never had as a kid. Mainly because they gave their lives, jumping into a pit full of Ursa and Deathstalkers to save their town. When Jason left, he thought back to what Ozpin said about Beacon. Would he really help? Hell last time someone saw his semblance he was forced out of town by a angry mob, thinking he was 'a son of Grimm' or something. Or maybe he can help. I mean after all it be quite a fun ride till he got killed by a swarm of Grimm. Then again... he might be able to find someone who can help him make sense of these dreams. Well at least for free since it be a psychiatrist.

When he got back home, he looked at the letter as he simply opened it. What he saw brought a grin to his face before he busted out laughing as if he got drowned in laughing gas.

The letter reads:

 ** _'Interested in joining?_**

 ** _Yes?_**

 ** _No?_**

 ** _\- Ozpin'_**

 _"He planned this. That old man planned this... alright. I'll play along. Let's see how well this academy truly is"_ he thought as he checked 'Yes' and put it back in the envelope. He walked down the stairs this time and placed the letter on the front desk. As he turned, he heard a whoosh and when he turned back again the letter was gone. Heading back to his room, Jason just chuckles _"Well mom... your son is going places"_ he thought before falling onto his bed.


End file.
